Severus Snape in love?
by MissBlack-Snape
Summary: Severus Sneep ontmoet een meisje, maar is het wel een gewoon meisje? En wat voor gevolgen heeft het? Dit is een soort deel 1 van mijn verhaal Luthien Sneep
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape in love?

hoofdstuk 1: De nieuwe orde leden.

"Gelebrian schiet nou op!"zei Inwe. "We moeten naar de orde weet je nog! We mogen niet te laat komen van Perkamentus." "Ja ja en dat intreseert je? Volgens mij gaat het je eerder om Sirius."zei Gelebrian die zag dat haar zus rood werd. "Ja en?"zei Inwe uitdagent. "Niets hoor."zie Gelebrian zuchtent. Ze liep samen met haar zus naar buiten. Opweg naar de heiligen plek. Gelebrian keek rond op de heiligen plek.Die werd bewaakt door wel 20 bewakers. Er stond een stenen tafel met allenmaal symbolen die plek heten tra Nastravidi. Als je daarop als elf bij vollen maan werd gedood en een beetje sterk was en precies recht in je hart werd gestoken zou de moordenaar al je krachten krijgen. Nee dank je wel. Dacht Gelebrian en liep met haar zus naar het meer. Het meer was blauw en weerspiegelden de sterren. Het meer diende als portaal. Gelebrian en Inwe liepen erheen en inplaats van erdoor te zakken en nat te worden, zakten ze erdoor en kwamen terecht op Grimbouwplein 12. Ze kwammen in een kamer die leeg was op 1 iemand na die zat te lezen en leek nogal een zenuwachtigen indruk te maken hij zat onder het bloed en Gelebrian schrok ervan. "Ik ga even rondlopen."zei Inwe en ze ging weg zonder de man op te merken.

Severus Sneep zat rustig gebogen over zijn boek. Hij probeerden te lezen om op die manier te kunnen vergeten wat hij had gedaan. Wat hij moest doen deze avond van Voldemort. Het werd er niet beter op toen hij bedacht dat hij dit aan de hele orde moest vertelen. Inclusief Sirius Zwarts en zijn benden. Hoe meer Sneep daarover dacht hoe erger de zenuwen werden. Sneep keek op van zijn boek en schrok zich rot. Hij keek recht in 2 smaragt vel groene ogen van een knappen jongen vrouw. Sneep bekeek de vrouw en zach blond haar dat tot haar middel kwam en rond haar gezicht dansden als ze bewoog, ze was gehuld in een zijde jurk tot haar enkels met wijt vallende mouwen, de stof had precies de kleur van haar ogen, rode lippen zo rood als een roos en hij zag dat ze punt oren had. Dit is dus de elf. Er zou er toch nog 1 komen? dacht hij. Hmm elfen zijn knapper dan ik dacht. Toen hij de elf nog is aankeek voelden hij zijn hart overslaan.

Gelebrian keek recht in 2 diepe mystreuze bruine bijna zwarte ogen. Ze voelden haar hart te keer gaan. Ze kon haar blik niet meer los krijgen van de zijne. Ze moest hem blijven aankijken. Ze voelden haar buik kriebelen of er duizende flinders inzaten. Bedoelen ze dit met liefde op het 1e gezicht? Dacht ze. Ze wilde hem gedag zeggen maar kreeg geen geluid uit haar keel. Sneep leek het zelfde probleem te hebben. Hij deed zijn mond open en dicht zonder dat er geluid uit kwam. "He! verdommen!"Zei Inwe. Eindelijk scheurde Gelebrian en Sneep hun blikken los en keken naar Inwe. Inwe had rood haar en rode ogen, haar lippen waren roze. Deze is minder aantrekelijk. Dacht Sneep. Dit zal wel de 2e elf zijn. Dacht hij toen hij haar oren zag. "Sirius niet te vinden Inwe?"Zei gelebrian pesterig. Sneep voelden zijn hart te keer gaan bij haar stem, haar stem was zacht en warm, het was een erg musicalen stem.

"Ik zoenden bijna met Sirius komt die stommen mens en die pakt hem volop op zijn bek!"zei Inwe en het huilen stond haar nader. "Ik had hem bijna! Maar nu heeft hij met dat stomme mens!" Sneep vond dat het meisje die Inwe bleek te heten maar een iritante stem hebben en hoopten dat ze snel stil zou zijn. "Ach joh, dat is toch zo weer uit."Zei gelebrian.

"Sirius! maar ik hou van je!"schreeuwde Sarina Mcgardy. "Ja en ik ben verliefd op een ander!"Blerde Sirius terug. "Zie je wel."Zei Gelebrian toen ze ze hoorden schreeuwen. Inwe gnifelden duidelijk genietent van de situatie. "Je hebt gelijk Gelebrian."Zei Inwe die haar zus blij omhelsden. "Op wie dan?!"Vroeg Sarina boos toen ze de keuken binnen kwammen.

"Gaat je niks aan!"zei Sirius giftig, hij iriteerde zich dood aan Sarina.

Sneep moest lachen om het geiriteerden gedrag van Sirius. Wat niet slim was. Sirius werd woedend en trok zijn staf. Sneep trok ook vliegensvlug zijn staf. "Wat lach je Secretus?"vroeg Sirius. "Tja als je dat is wist."zei Sneep stekelig. Sirius wilden net een spreuk zeggen toen Minerva Anderling de keuken binnenkwam. "Wat is hier aan de hand?"zei ze. "Jullie lijken wel 2 kleuters die vechten om een speen!"zei Anderling geriteert. Inwe en Gelebrian keken elkaar aan en barste in lachen uit. Sirius werd knal rood bij de lachenden meiden en Sneep werd wit. Maar hij vond het wel leuk om Gelebrian te horen lachen. Sneep keek naar Sirius en aan zijn blik die Sirius aan de elfen meiden gaf wist hij dat hij op 1 van die meiden verliefd moest zijn. Sarina zag dit ook en werd woest. "Dus op die elfsen sletten val je!"zei ze. "Pardon!"zeiden Inwe en Gelebrian in koor. "Hoe durf je?"vroeg Gelebrian. "Ik kreig jullie wel!"Zei Sarina woest en liep weg. "Ja vast."Zei Gelebrian haar nog achterna. "Inwe kan ik met je praten?"Vroeg Sirius en Inwe knikte. Samen liepen ze de keuken uit. Minerva ging ook weg en Sneep en Gelebrian bleven achter. "Ik ben Gelebrian."zei Gelebrian met moeite. "Ik ben Severus."zei Sneep. En hij stak zijn hand naar Gelebrian uit. Gelebrian keek eerst raar maar snapte het toen. Ze schuden hem de hand. "Elfen groeten elkaar anders daarom snapten ik het even niet." Zei ze veronschuldigent en voelden haar hand tintelen. Sneep voelden zijn hand ook tintelen. "Geeft niet."zei hij vriendelijk. "Jij bent dus de elf?"vroeg hij en Gelebrian knikten.

Sneep kon zich niet langer beheersen en boog zich voor over. Gelebrian boog ook. Maar voor hun lippen elkaar konden raken hoorden ze een schreeuw van Inwe. Het was een schreeuw van blijdschap. Ze kwam de keuken binnen stormen en maakte een vreugden dansje, waarbij ze viel. "Auwtch"Zei Inwe. Sneep en Gelebrian Schoten in de lach. "Zo zo jij bent blij." zei Gelebrian lachent. "Ik heb met Sirius!"Zei Inwe blij. "WAT!"Gelebrian trok wit weg. "Pa en ma vermoorden je!" "Dat weet ik, het is ook stom om verliefd te worden op mensen maar ik kan er niets aan doen!"zei inwe. "Helaas ben ik zelf ook verliefd op een mens vrees ik."zei Gelebrian.

Sneep was blij dat te horen dus had ie zich niet ingebeelt dat ze ook naar hem boog,

"Ik zeg tegen niemand iets."zei Gelebrian. "dank je."zei inwe blij. Perkamentus kwam binnen en meteen bogen Inwe en Gelebrian uit respect. "Jullie hoeven niet te buigen hoor."zei Perkamentus lachent. Hij ging zitten aan het hoofd van de tafel. Minerva kwam ook binnen lopen en ging aan Perkamentus linker kant zitten. Severus ging aan de rechter kant zitten en Gelebrian ging naast Sneep zitten. Inwe ging naast haar zus en daarnaast kwam Sirius. Lily en James kwammen ook binnen lopen. "Lily!"zei Gelebrian blij. "Gelebrian!"zei Lily en de vriendinnen omhelsden elkaar. Gelebrian ging weer zitten en daar tegen over ging Lily.

Gelebrian keek weer naar Sneep en weer voelden ze het verlangen hem te kussen, maar deed er dit maal geen poging tot.

Severus nam zich voor haar na de bijeenkomst mee uit te vragen.

Wat vonden jullie?

Moet ik veder gaan?


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2: Mee uit?  
Na de bijeenkomt liep Sneep naar Gelebrian die met haar zus sprak. Ze keken allebei naar Severus toen hij erbij kwam staan. "Kan ik je even allen spreken?"vroeg Sneep zenuwachtig aan Gelebrian. Ze voelden haar hart blij springen en knikten. Ze liep met Sneep naar de gang.   
"W-w-wil je mischien met me uit?"vroeg Sneep met moeite. Gelebrian glimlachten en knikte. Sneep keek haar blij aan. "Heb je morgen wat te doen?"vroeg Sneep. "Nee."zei Gelebrian nog altijd glimlachtent. "Zullen we voor morgen wat afspreken?"vroeg Sneep zenuwachtig. "Is goed zullen we hier om 200 uur afspreken dan kunnen we kijken wat we gaan doen."zei Gelebrian. Sneep knikte blij. "Dat is goed."zei hij glimlachent. "Dan zie ik je dan.""Ja dan zie je me."zei Gelebrian ze gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en liep snel weg. Sneep raakten verdooft de plek aan waar ze hem een kus gaf. Zijn hellen wang tintelden. Sneep juchten inzichzelf dit was al een goed begin, hij betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij aan het neuriën was. Het kon hem niets schelen hij ging er gewoon meer door en ging vrolijk naar huis.

Gelebrian liep blij naar Inwe. Ze waren onderweg naar huis. "Zo jij bent vrolijk." zei Inwe. "Ja, ik ga morgen met Severus uit."zei Gelebrian blij. "Nee! Dat meen je niet, Sirius haat hem. Straks wilt hij niet meer met mij omdat jij met Sneep omgaat! Stop er meteen mee!"zei Inwe boos. "Nee! Ik denk dat ik verliefd op hem ben dus ik ga met hem uit." zei Gelebrian boos. "Dat kan niet! Sirius en hij haten elkaar!"zei Inwe. "Pech voor jou en Sirius, Elf! Doe niet zo ego!"Zei Gelebrian woedend. "Niets ego jij doet ego!"Zei Inwe boos en liep weg naar haar kamer.  
Gelebrian ging boos naar de haren ze ging toch met Severus uit of Inwe het goed keurden of niet het kon haar niets schelen.

Sneep dansden blij rondjes door zijn huis terwijl hij zijn tanden poetsten hij kon niet wachten tot morgen. Hij liep naar zijn bed nog altijd met het blijen gevoel. Hij hoopte dat het wat werd tussen hem en Gelebrian, hij hoopten het echt.

"Ach trek je niets van Inwe aan!"zei Lily troostent tegen haar vriendin. "Waarom kan ze niet gewoon blij voor me zijn?"vroeg Gelebrian. "Waarom moet ze zo lulig doen?" "Ik weet het niet meid, maar het is knap stom van haar. Probeer het je niet aan te trekken en wees blij, je hebt een date! Een echte date, Severus is soms een beetje raar, maar hij komt wel altijd voor je op en is als je vrienden met hem bent een vriend voor het leven en geweldig te vertrouwen. Ik weet zekker dat als je met hem samen bent dat hij nooit vreemd zou gaan of iets." zei Lily. "Hoe weet je dat allenmaal?"vroeg Gelebrian. "We waren vrienden."zei Lily. "Huh? Je zegt net dat als je vrienden met hem bent dat dat de rest van je leven zo is."zei Gelebrian. "Klopt ook ik brak met hem hij niet met mij."Zei Lily. "Waarom?" vroeg Gelebrian. "Dat kan ik je niet vertelen sorry."zei Lily. Gelebrian knikten als Lily iets niet wou zeggen over iemand had ze het aan die gene belooft het niet te doen, en dan deed ze het ook niet. Dat respecteerden Gelebrian. "Zullen we gaan slapen?"vroeg Lily en Gelebrian knikten. Ze gingen samen liggen in het grote bed van Gelebrian. Lily was binnen 5 minuten weg maar Gelebrian kon niet slapen ze bleef maar aan severus denken. Aan zijn mooien ogen, zijn prachtigen stem, het mystreuze dat hij bezat, aan alles van hem zelfs zijn heerlijke geur. Een paar uur later viel ze toch inslaap en droomden over haar en Severus. 

Severus lag in bed te denken aan Gelebrian, aan de manier waarop ze bewoog, haar stralende lach, haar pracht stem, hoe zacht haar liepen aanvoelden toen ze hem een kus op haar wang gaf, kort om aan alles. Hij kon niet wachten tot morgen. Zijn ogen vielen langzaam dicht en hij droomden dat hij bij Gelebrian was, dit was de 1e keer in de 17 jaren van zijn leven dat hij een fijne droom had.


	3. Chapter 3

Heel erg bedankt voor de reacties!

Hoofdstk 3: Een kus? Of toch meer?  
Gelebrian was vroeg wakker en Lily ook, samen gingen ze ontbijten in de tuin. Ze praten gezelig over van alles.

Severus was al een paar uur wakker en zat op zijn kamer, er klonk geschreeuw van een man en een vrouw. Zijn ouders hadden weer ruzie. Severus nam zich voor zodra hij een baan had uit huis te gaan. Hij haten zijn vader. Tobias Sneep was een erg nare man en vader. Het enigen wat hij tegen zijn vrouw deed was schreeuwen en als zijn zoon iets deed wat hem niet aanstond kreeg Severus klappen. Daarom bleef Severus zo ver mogenlijk uit de buurt van zijn vader en had daarom niet gezegd dat hij vanavond uitging met een meisje.

Het was 16: 00uur, Lily zat nog altijd met Gelebrian in de tuin. Ze werd toch wel zenuwachtig voor de avond.

Severus maakten zich klaar voor de avond hij wilde er goed uitzien en optijd komen met als gevolg dat hij 2 uur te vroeg was.

"Kom we gaan je kleding maar is kiesen!" zei Lily. Gelebrian liep mee, ze pasten een aantal dingen maar ging uiteindelijk voor een spijkerbroek met mooie witte diamantjes en een lang truitje die tot net over haar kont kwam met een v hals. Lily maakten haar vriendin op en liep met haar naar het portaal. Ze gingen samen naar grimbouwplein 12 waar  
Sneep al wachten op Gelebrian.

Sneep stond meteen op. "Zet hem op."Fluisterden Lily tegen Gelebrian. Lily liet de 2 alleen en ging naar huis. "Heey."zei Sneep. "Heey."zei Gelebrian. "Zullen we wat gaan eten?"vroeg Severus. Gelebrian knikten. Sneep stak zijn arm uit naar Gelebrian ze pakten hem aan ze liepen samen naar een chique resteurant. Ze keken op de kaart. "Wat wil jij?"vroeg Severus. "Uhm de vegatarise oven schotel."Antwoorden Gelebrian. "Toevalig die neem ik ook."zei Sneep glimlachent en hij bestelden. "Hoe oud ben je?"vroeg Gelebrian dit had ze hellemaal nog niet gevraagt. "17 en jij?"vroeg Severus. "Ook 17."antwoorden ze blij. Ze legden haar hand midden optafel en hoopten dat Sneep hem zou pakken. Sneep legden zijn hand voorzichtig op de haren, Gelebrian pakte hem goed vast en voelden een schok door haar lichaam gaan. Severus pakte de haren ook vast en voelden zich hellemaal geweldig.

Toen het eten kwam lieten ze elkaar weer los en praten vrolijk na het eten gingen ze naar een cafe. Sneep bestelden voor hun beide wodka en ze dronken gezelig. "Dus je wilt graag uit huis?"vroeg Gelebrian. Sneep knikten. "Zodra het kan doe ik het ook."zei hij. "Ik kan ook niet wachten tot ik het huis uit mag."zei ze glimlachent.Gelebrian voelden zich geweldig. De drank maakten haar wat loser. Ze boog wat naar voren. Sneep boog ook naar voren en hun lippen raakten elkaar. Ze werden mee gevoert in een diepe pasonelen kus. Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek, hij de zijnen om haar middel. "Ik hou van je."fluisterden Sneep in haar oor. "Ik ook van jou."zei ze terug. Ze kusten opnieuw. Beiden voelden ze dat ze meer wilden. Meer dan alleen zoenen. Gelebrian aaiden zijn nek tijdens het kussen. Severus aaiden haar rug en ging wat naar beneden en streelden haar billen. "Zal ik een kamer huren?"vroeg Sneep. Gelebrian knikten. Sneep liep naar de bar en boekten een kamer. Gelebrian legden haar hoofd op Sneep's schouder, hij sloeg een arm om haar middel zo liepen ze naar boven. Bij de deur zoenden Gelebrian Sneep. Terwijl hij verwoed pogingen deed te zoenen én de deur open te krijgen. Gelebrian duwden Sneep met zijn rug tegen de deur, ze bleef zoenen en pakten zijn hand met de sleutel en duwden die in het slot samen maakten ze de deur open en gingen naar binnen.

Sneep kusten Gelebrian in haar nek ze liepen samen naar het bed en gingen erop zitten. Gelebrian ging op haar rug liggen en Severus er half naast en half boven hij bleef in haar nek zoenen. Gelebrian ging met haar handen onder zijn shirt en deed die langzaam omhoog. Ze deed het shirt bij Severus uit. "Weet je zekker dat je dit wilt?"vroeg hij. "Ik wil niets liever dan dit."antwoorden ze. Severus glimlachten en zoenden weer in haar nek hij ging iets naar voren en zoenden naar haar knoopjes toe. Die hij met trilenden handen los maakten. Gelebrian deed haar shirt uit en streelden Severus bloten borst ze drukten er een kus op. Het kon haar niets schelen dat Severus niet knap was. Hij was lief en leuk dat was alles wat ze van een man wilden. En alles wat ze op dit moment wilde was hem voelen, voelen op de meest intence manier die er was. Ze voelden zijn vingers over haar lichaam tasten en vond het fijn.

Severus had zich nog nooit in heel zijn leven zo fijn gevoelt als nu. Eindelijk was er iemand die ook om hem gaf en die de meest intencen dingen die er waren met hem wilden doen. Hij hield ziels veel van haar en wilden haar nooit maar dan ook nooit meer kwijt.

Gelebrian zocht de knoop van zijn broek en vond hem, ze maakte hem trillent van opwinding los. Ze deed langzaam zijn broek uit. Severus maakten met moeite haar bh los. Hij streelden haar borsten en kusten vanaf haar nek naar haar navel en maakten haar broek ook los hij deed hem langzaam uit. Gelebrian deed zijn boxer uit en haar eigen onderbroek. Ze genoot van het vuur dat door haar lichaam ging bij de aanraking van huid tegen huid. Sneep genoot ook en hoopte dat deze nacht voor eeuwig kon duren.

Een paar uur later lagen ze onder de lakens dicht tegen elkaar aan. Sneep had zijn armen om Gelebrain en aaiden haar rug. Gelebrian keek hem lief aan en kust hem zachtjes. Sneep kusten zachtjes terug. Ze fluisterden lieven dingetjes tegen elkaar en een uur later vielen ze inelkaars armen in een vredigen slaap.

Please Review!

ik zal zo snel mogenlijk een nieuwe plaatsen

heb al een aantal hoofdstukken

en heb een vraagje voro jullie wat vinden jullie het leukste stukje tot nu toe?

xxxx Do


	4. Chapter 4

Heel erg bedankt voor de reacties!

Hoofdstuk 4: In de tuin  
Sneep schrok wakker van een plotselingen klap, slaperig keek hij om zich heen en zag dat Gelebrian een stoel had laten omvallen toen ze uit bed stapten. "Heey, wat ga je doen?"vroeg Sneep verbaast. "In bad."antwoorden Gelebrian. "Zal ik met je mee gaan? Of wil je liever allen?"vrog Severus. "Liever met jou, zal je bedoelen."antwoorden Gelebrian. Sneep stond op. Gelebrian liet het bad vol lopen. Toen het vol was stapte Sneep er voorzichtig in en ging Gelebrian bij hem op schoot zitten. Hij sloeg zijn armen stevig om haar middel, ze legden haar hoofd op zijn schouder. "Goed geslapen?"vroeg hij aan haar. "Heel goed zelfs, en jij?"vroeg Gelebrian. "Kan niet beter."zei Sneep, hij drukten een kus op haar haar. Gelebrian glimlachten. Ze was nog nooit zo gelukig geweest. "Me ouders vermoorden me als ze weten dat ik met een mens ga."zei Gelebrian. "O ja, je bent een elf. Ik was het ff vergeten."zei Sneep. Gelebrian grinikten.

Gelebrian liep haar slaapkamer binnen en trof Lily aan op haar bed. "Haay, hoe ging het?"vroeg Lily met een schitering in haar ogen. "Perfect! We hebben."zei Gelebrian blij.  
"En gezoend?"vroeg Lily met een grijns. "Meer dan dat zelfs."zei Gelebrian en ze bloosden lichtjes. "Heb je met hem gevreeën?"vroeg Lily, ze keek Gelebrian met open mond aan en glimlachten tegelijk. Ze was blij voor haar vriendin. Gelebrian begon nog erger te blozen en knikten onmerkbaar."Gefeliciteert!"zei Lily ze omhelsden haar vriendin.

Sneep ging blij naar huis, hij kon niet wachten tot de volgende vergadering. Dan zou hij Gelebrian weer zien. Thuis was het de zelfde ellenden als altijd. Ellen en Tobias Sneep waren weer aan het schreeuwen tegen elkaar. Dit keer was het anders voor Severus, dit keer leek hij er tegen te kunnen, het lukte hem dit keer om zich er niets van aan te trekken. Sneep liep ongestoort naar zijn kamer en ging daar vrolijk zijn dagboek bij werken.

Inwe was op grimbouwplein 12 samen met Sirius. Ze waren aan het zoenen. Oppeens werden ze ruw verstoort door Dwaaloog Dolleman die binnen kwam stormen. Hij keek schtig om zich heen en trok alle kasten open en keek er in hij keek ook naar allen laden, Schoof de meubels opzij, tot dat er een rat te voorschijn kwam. "Aha! Daar ben je!"Riep Dolleman tegen de rat. "He! moet dat nou? Al die herie voor een stomme rat!"zei Sirius gefrustreert. "Het kan een ilegaalen Faunaat dooddoener zijn!"zei Dolleman panisch. "Ja vast!"zei Sirius sarcastich. Hij keek beter naar de rat en zag dat het Peter was. Dolleman wou net de rat vermoorden. "Alastor wacht! Stop!"zei Sirius snel. "Dat is uhm mijn rat!"loog hij, niemand mocht weten dat dat Peter was. Dolleman keek wantrouwent haalden zijn schouders op en liep weg. Sirius zuchten opgelucht.

Gelebrian ging samen met Lily opweg naar Grimbouwplein 12. Dit keer op gewonen dreuzel manier. Ze liepen via de achtertuindeur de tuin binnen. Severus zat in de tuin te lezen en keek meteen op toen er iemand de tuin inkwam. Hij zag dat het Gelebrian was en begon meteen te grijnzen. Hij was blij haar te zien, zo blij dat hij Lily niet eens zag. "Heey schat."zei hij, hij liep naar haar toe en drukten een zachte kus op haar lippen. Gelebrian kusten terug. Lily keek de andere kant op. "Ik ga vast ik zie je zo Gel."zei Lily en ze liep naar binnen. "Tot zo."zei Gelebrian haar nog na. Sneep keek verbaast hij zag Lily nu pas. "Ik heb je gemist."fluisterden Gelebrian in zijn oor. "Ik jou ook."antwoorden hij. Hij drukte een kus in haar nek. Ze sloeg haar armen rond zijn schouders en hij zijn armen om haar midden. Sneep drukten haar tegen zich aan. Ze stonden een tijdje in die omhelsing totdat ze naar binnen weren geroepen voor de vergadering. Die al even saai was als altijd.

Please Review!

ik zal zo snel mogenlijk een nieuwe plaatsen

heb al een aantal hoofdstukken

en heb een vraagje voro jullie wat vinden jullie het leukste stukje uit dit hoofdstuk?

xxxx Do


End file.
